Stranger
by Leena
Summary: HYxRP Heero and Relena have just been married but their new life together won't be as perfect as they wanted it to be. Their life turns into a haywire of murder, mystery, and more. Uploaded chapter one revised plz read before reading chapter two.
1. A new life

Ok this is my first fic so plz be kind. plz r&r! I some what got the story line from a story my friend told me. Flames are welcome just plz don't be TOO harsh. Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, or anything of the sort. But some of the characters are mine.  
  
  
  
Stranger  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we are going to live here," Relena's eyes lit up with excitement, "it's so beautiful." Heero watched, in amusement, his new wife walk around their first house and chuckled to himself.  
  
Relena turned around to face him. "What's so funny?" Heero slid his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's just when you lived with your brother you had everything in the world and yet you're still excited over this tiny house."  
  
"It's not just any house; it's our house," Relena explained.  
  
Heero smirked, "Well why don't we go look at our new bedroom."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Relena was sitting on her bed talking to her brother on the vidscreen. She was shocked at what she just heard. "So let me get this straight, if I don't leave Heero and come back home Daddy's going to disown me! Why is he doing this?"  
  
"He thinks it's for the best. And so do I. You were naive and vulnerable when you met him. He could've easily won your heart by promising false love and commitment, and you, being you, would've easily fallen for it."  
  
"So now you're insulting me," resentment was evident in her voice.  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way, Relena. It's just that. I know what men like him are after. They find a wealthy, beautiful young girl and convince her to run off with them." Seeing Relena's face he added, "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Relena's tone softened, "Milliardo I'm fine. Really if all he was interested in was my money, then why would he marry me. Please try to understand that I'm happier now than I have ever been in my entire life."  
  
"Weren't you happy living with us?"  
  
"Please don't take it the wrong way. How should I say this, I was very young when mother passed away, may peace be upon her, and it was hard. When I was fifteen you got married to Noin and moved out. So I had not only lost a mother, but I also lost a brother. After you left father sent me to Saint Gabrielle's Boarding School for Girls. So I never really had a life at home until I graduated, but by then I was eighteen. Please try to understand and be happy for me. I am in good health and I'm happily married."  
  
"Are you sure because I can come there and get you if HE does anything"  
  
By now Relena was very irritated. "Now stop that Milliardo! You know Heero wouldn't do anything to me. Why do you dislike him so much?" Zechs stared at his sister.  
  
"Relena it's not that I dislike him. He was my partner on some special assignments, but it's just that I though you would marry someone." he paused "better."  
  
Now Relena cut off the connection. 'Better! I can't believe he said that! Better.' Relena sighed ' I better get ready if we are going to the neighbors for dinner.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Relena's going to kill me' Heero promised Relena that he would be back before 5:00. The normally passive girl had warned him that if he was not home in time he would be in serious trouble; they had already reneged on three invitations by their neighbors due to his excessive overtime.  
  
So engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the person on a bicycle riding right in front of him. Heero slammed on the brakes narrowly avoiding hitting the person.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Heero shouted coldly.  
  
The biker took off her helmet revealing a very attractive woman. "Riding" she replied calmly.  
  
"What if I hit you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean so?" he asked emotionlessly.  
  
"So you would've gone to jail," replied the biker coolly as she remounted her bike "nice meeting you" then she rode off.  
  
* * * * * "Why that pasta was lovely Mrs. Anderson" Relena stated to the elderly women  
  
"Oh please do call me Edith, Mrs. Yuy"  
  
"Only if you call me Relena" All of the sudden there was this loud crash.  
  
"What was that?" said Heero unfazed.  
  
"Oh that was probably Edward, he's as blind as a bat with out his glasses." She picked up his glasses from the table. "Excuse me I'll be right back"  
  
"Oh no that's quite alright it's getting late and we must be going"  
  
"Alright, you can see yourselves to the door? I will see you later then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Heero and Relena made their way across the dark cold street to their home, a figure in a dark room pulled the curtains open just wide enough to observe the couple. "The perfect targets or should I say the perfect puppets" the figure stated to his companion with an evil sneer on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so what do you think? Please review criticism is good.but not too much. It gets much better I assure you. Remember that this is my first fic. Thanks Rose and kmf chan for helping me.  
  
~Leena 


	2. Bodygaurds can't marry the people whom t...

Ok this is my first fic so plz be kind. plz r&r! I some what got the story line from a story my friend told me. Flames are welcome just plz don't be TOO harsh. Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, or anything of the sort. But some of the characters are mine.  
  
Warning: Lots of sap Heero is a little OOC in the flashback.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Relena stirred as the scattered sunrays hit her face. They'd been in their house for a little over a month now and had completed decorating it two days back. The night before, Heero took Relena out to celebrate.  
  
Relena smiled down at Heero. 'He's been working so hard to change for me,' Relena sighed, 'but it's getting harder and harder to change for him. It's not that I don't want to, I really do, but it's so hard. Daddy may not have had time for me but I still grew up like a princess. This house may be small but it's still my house, no mine and Heero's home, and I'm going to have to learn to make the most of it.'  
  
Her eyes journeyed around the room she now calls home. It was a petite room decorated with shades of blue. On the left side of her, there were four bay windows with Chintz royal blue drapery adorning them. Each pair of drapes were sealed shut with a poplin fasten decorated with sapphire stones. Their bed was placed in the left-hand corner of the tiny room, directly under the windows. Its bedspread was made of azure Dotted Swiss fabric and was strewn with velvet sky pillows.  
  
The walls were painted a slightly shaded sky blue and were highlighted with picture frames of all shapes and sizes, yet it didn't look jumbled. The auburn wood floor contrasted with the walls.  
  
Relena flushed, seeing their clothes scattered on the floor, as images of the night before flooded back into her mind. She didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts as a pair of muscular arms pulled her back down into bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Heero, did you remember to pick up milk while you were out?" Relena inquired. She sighed when she heard the back door slamming, answering her question. 'A simple "No honey, I'll be right back" would have been fine, but I guess that's my Heero.' She then resumed putting away the groceries, and let her mind wander to the events that led to her newfound life.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Relena, with Father's growing campaign there have been more and more attempts on your life," Zechs started.  
  
"But I'm sure that when he gets re-elected things will cool down" the blue eyed golden haired girl interrupted.  
  
"Be that as it may Relena, I still don't think that you are safe on your own. That's why Father and I have decided to get a bodyguard for you."  
  
"And why exactly did I not have a say in this little agreement of yours, when it effects my life entirely?"  
  
"Because we knew you would've disagreed and thrown one of your tantrums." Seeing Relena's face he added, " It's final, we have already hired someone and arguing will not do you any good."  
  
"But Milliar-"  
  
"No buts. His name is Heero Yuy. He is a good solider; I've worked with him on many cases. I would trust him with my life, and he is the only man I would trust with yours. Not to mention he's emotionless, so that rules out the possibility your relationship with him ever being more than needed. He will be perfect for the job."  
  
-A Year Later-  
  
Relena gazed around at the park. The air smelled of honeysuckle with a tint of raspberry. Wherever you looked it was green. Groups of flowers were displayed in a design that resembled an oriental rug. It was truly beautiful. The sun had set hours ago and Relena could only wonder why her bodyguard had chosen to bring her here at this time. "Why did you bring me here Heero?"  
  
"Relena, I always thought that love was...intoxication, pain and overwhelming affection. Unrequited love was a poison to your soul, and the more you love, the more you hurt yourself. And in hurting yourself, you wind up loving them all the more. Because, to the other person, you are nothing. They can't comprehend it. They can't fathom the notion that their entire being infatuates you. That you could stare at them for hours, that your heartbeat pounds and pounds so fast at them as to hurt you. They can't! They just can't. And you'll hate them; curse them. And then you'll realize that it's not them you hate, but yourself, for allowing you to feel. But that is wrong, all wrong. Feeling is what makes life, makes your soul. And I know it hurts, I know." Heero paused letting his words sink in.  
  
There was no one word to describe what Relena saw in Heero's eyes. She saw confusion, hesitation, hurt, and maybe just maybe, if her heart wasn't deceiving her, a little love. "Heero, I've already told you that I love you and in return you told me that you have never been able to love. You need not justify your words, I understand." She turned her back towards him. It took Heero a moment to realize she was crying. He turned her to face him and wiped the tears, which wouldn't come to an end. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm weak," she whispered as tears still trickled down her face.  
  
"Don't ever be afraid to cry. Life is bound to bring you bad times, and it is ok to show that it hurts. Just don't let anyone tell you that your tears make you weak, because they don't. It's the one who makes your innocent heart cry who is weak." His voice was soft and soothing but at the same time beset with pain. She gave him a small smile. 'No smile is as beautiful as one that struggles through the tears,' Heero mused while brushing away the last of her tears.  
  
Life is not measured by how many breaths we take, but by how many moments take our breath away. Looking into Heero's eyes Relena felt that if anyone were to take away her breath, her very essence of life, it would be him and only him. "Heero, broken hearts can be mended but the battle scars of true love will be well remembered until the day your heart stops. My heart beats for you and always will until the day I take my last breath and my heart stops waiting for the love that will never be returned."  
  
"Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have." Relena did not have time to respond as Heero's mouth covered hers in a sweet kiss. It was simple and tender; it wasn't filled with lust or hunger, but with longing, passion, and most of all love. A kiss is nature's way of ending a conversation. When their lips parted Heero did not release Relena from his grasp, but instead he cupped her face in his right hand a gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Forgive me for I have never known this feeling before, you brought it to me for the first time. Is there any wonder then why I failed to recognize you? Is there any way at all to let you know the sweetness you have given me? There is so much to say but I can't seem to find the words, except for these," he paused seeing the anxiety in her eyes he continued, "I love you." Relena could no longer hold back the tears that threatened to fall once again. She was a little taken aback when Heero let go of her. Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes Relena was astounded by what she saw, 'It's not possible. Could Heero actually be. nervous?'  
  
"Relena I can't be your bodyguard anymore." Heero said flatly.  
  
"What, why?" Relena was shocked. Was this a cruel joke? Were all of her deepest emotions, which she confessed so easily, entertaining for him? Did that kiss mean nothing? Did she mean nothing to him?  
  
Seeing the pain in her eyes he quickly answered, "Because bodyguards can't marry the people whom they protect," he answered pulling out a velvet box.  
  
Relena felt as if her heart was stuck in her throat, she couldn't breathe. 'Is this really happening?' Relena's eyes widened as Heero dropped to one knee.  
  
"Relena, loving you is like trying to touch a star, when I think it is impossible to reach it falls right into my hands. You have brought wondrous warmth into my life, making my world beautiful and happier. Sometimes, I just feel like strangling you, but most of time, you strangle my heart with love. I never knew what love was until I met you. Love is when you don't want to go to sleep because reality is better than a dream. Love is not blind, it sees more and not less but because it sees more, it is willing to see less. But most of all if love was human it would be you. If the world were your arms, there is no place I'd need to go. For home is where you are, and when I am with you, I am home. Without you my life is incomplete and if you will have me I wish to repay you for all the happiness you have given me by making you my wife."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Relena sighed as she remembered the thrill she felt when he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a shame that neither Milliardo nor her father approved so rather than a grand wedding they eloped to Switzerland. 'It was kind of romantic in a way. Even though I would have loved a big elegant wedding, marrying Heero was all that mattered.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
The pair watched the young leave the house again. A hand, beaded with sweat, traced patterns in the dust on the table. Although the weather outside was fairly pleasant, the room was hot and musty due to being shut up. "It's been six weeks and not once have we made a move. What now? Do we give them the bait or should we go straight in for the kill?"  
  
"Her naïveté and simplicity are her weaknesses, but she is not stupid. If we make one wrong move she'll get suspicious and if she doesn't he certainly will. We have to be careful."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Relena was in high spirits that morning. She didn't know why, she just was. It was the kind of morning when everything was just right. The house was clean, the weather was lovely, and there was a bird's nest perched on a branch of the old willow tree next to her bedroom window. Yes, everything was just perfect.  
  
After a couple hours of watching a weekend sneak preview of HBO, reading the cartoons in the newspaper, and getting high on anything chocolate in the house, Relena became bored. Most of her boredom was due to the fact that she had seen all of the movies they were showing, the cartoons were in German, and most of all.no more chocolate.  
  
She was ready to get back in bed when she remembered something her butler, Pagen, once told her. 'You will never realize the most significant moments in your life whilst they are actually happening. Enjoy your life it's greater than you think.' Relena smiled, 'Pagen was really the only person to ever understand me. Oh Pagen how I wish you could have seen my wedding'. Relena's eyes saddened as she remembered the kind man who looked after her as a child.  
  
Without another thought, Relena took out a pair of faded jeans, which hugged her hips nicely, and a red jumper, which highlighted her features and brought out her eyes, but first she needed a hot shower.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The curtain was moved back gently by a gray gloved hand. The sunlight spilling into the room was startling and caused the person to flinch before the curtain was pulled back into place. "It seems that our new friend is going on a little outing." The shadowy figure chuckled, it's companion visibly tensed. "What ever is the matter, my dear?"  
  
"How can you be so cool, calm and collected? We can't afford to make any mistakes. If we slip up once it is all over," a combination of irritation and panic was present in its voice. "We weren't prepared for her leaving the house alone. What if she-" the figure's voice turned into a hushed whisper, so quiet that the buzzing of a fly would over power it.  
  
The rogue figure picked absently at the dried dead leaves on the fern, scattering them into lazy patterns. "Well we can't let that happen, now can we?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Relena didn't know where she was going to go, but she knew she had to go somewhere. She opened the window the see what the weather was like. It was a fairly warm day, well as warm as you can get in Switzerland, and there was the scent of pine trees in the air. A perfect day for a picnic.  
  
Before she could have another thought the phone rang.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'This is going to be so much fun,' Relena thought as she dialled the number to Heero's office. 'I hope Heero doesn't mind. His work is demanding and I'm know he doesn't like to socialize but still.'  
  
'Ring'  
  
'Ring'  
  
'Rin-' "Heeeelo," Relena was surprised to hear a voice she immediately recognized on the other line.  
  
"Hi Duo. Its Relena, is Heero there?"  
  
"Aww. Don't you want to talk to little old me? Just kidding Lena. Yo Heero, it's ya women."  
  
She heard some muffled noises before Heero came on the line, "Relena?"  
  
"Um, Hi. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Duo is my new partner."  
  
Relena laughed, "Say no more. Oh yes why I called. Heero, the Vincents have invited us to dinner tonight," Relena started over the phone, "and, well, do you think you could leave work a little earlier? I know you don't like to socialize and work is pretty tight but it would mean a lot to me."  
  
"Wait, who are the Vincents?" Heero questioned.  
  
"The are the people who live next door to us-"  
  
"Relena we both know that, that house has been empty for weeks." Heero interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but apparently they just moved in a couple of days ago. So what about coming home early?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Standing on the doorstep of their new neighbors, Relena couldn't contain her anticipation. It would be nice to befriend a couple closer to her own age. She adjusted the spaghetti straps to her baby blue sundress; a single silver chain accented it, to make it look casual but elegant. She glanced at Heero and sighed. 'Heero doesn't have many friends. Actually come to think of it, the only friend of his that I know is Duo Maxwell,' Relena giggled. Heero would come home every night complaining about the braided man, but Relena knew he enjoyed his company. They'd had him over for dinner a few times, and once or twice he had brought along his girlfriend, Hilde. Hilde was sweet, but she hadn't really known the girl long enough to call her a friend.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened to revel a very tall man. He had black hair, which was gelled so that it would be plastered against his head, with a pair of beady black eyes to match, and was wearing a traditional tuxedo. Something jolted in Relena's mind, 'Oh Pagen, how I miss you,' she thought sadly.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Vincent will be right down, please make your self at home." He said, his voice was sharp and emotionless. "Would either of you like a drink?" he asked turning towards Relena. The way he looked at Relena made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she brushed it aside.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine. Heero?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Relena sighed, "We're both fine."  
  
The tall man bowed and exited through a door on the right. "What's wrong Heero? You seem tense. Well, more so than usual."  
  
Heero brushed of the sarcasm and replied, "Don't you find it odd that we live directly next door to them and their house is about twice the size of ours? They're obviously add-ons to the house but how can someone with the income of this neighborhood make such drastic changes to their house. We don't know anything about these people."  
  
"Indeed," a deep voice whispered, "isn't that why you two are here, Isn't it to get to know us?" A tall man with dark brown hair, chestnut eyes and a cheery smile replied rhetorically.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David led them outside to the patio, where a mini feast had been laid out on the tables.  
  
"My name is David Vincent, and this is my wife Charlene Vincent", he stated acknowledging a very attractive blond woman on his side. Charlene was wearing a plain red mid sleeve top, with a sweetheart neckline, over an awfully short denim skirt "Charlene this is Mrs. Yuy-"  
  
"Oh please do call me Relena." Relena interrupted. The two women smiled at each other.  
  
David smiled and continued, "And this Mr. Yuy." nodding in Heero's direction.  
  
"Yes, we've met before," she smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
"Have we?" Heero asked studying his hostess.  
  
"Yes remember you almost ran me over" she stated matter of factly. Relena laughed nervously.  
  
"Well talk about first impressions." Mild laughter broke the agitation.  
  
"Your house is lovely, Mr. Vincent, did you decorate yourself?" Being brought up in a rich prestigious family, Relena had to know how to charm her guests, though technically she was she guest here.  
  
"Actually Relena, and please call me David, Charlene is an interior decorator; all the decorating was done by her." Charlene blushed.  
  
Relena smiled, "Oh, that's lovely, and how about you David. What do you do for work?"  
  
"Well I'm a cardiologist at Hammersmith Hospital, which is just down the road from here. I was transferred here last week from Liverpool, England." David's eyes gleamed with pride.  
  
The dinner went on fairly pleasant, until it started to rain, when they retreated to the house. Suddenly, David's pager buzzed. "Oh I'm so sorry about this," David declared, "but I have to do an emergency catheter study on a new patient. I'm terribly sorry about this. Please excuse me."  
  
After about an hour or so Relena decided it was getting late. After a few quick goodbyes, the Yuys were headed home. "Oh Heero, I'm really delighted that they are our neighbors. I am so sure we are going to be great friends."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Seasons passed, weather changed, while the two sets of neighbors got very close, so close in fact that they were planning a vacation together for the spring. With their current jobs, David and Charlene were free for almost anytime but with Heero just starting a new job with the Preventers, a police organization in Switzerland, it was hard for him to get time off. So they delayed the trip till mid June, when summer was just starting.  
  
The four adults were sitting on the patio deck. "Two weeks in Fiji can you believe it!" Relena exclaimed happily looking at the first class roundtrip tickets to Suva, The Republic of Fiji. "But I still feel kind of guilty, I'm sure that if you let us pay for some of the-"  
  
"Nonsense Relena, if you feel that bad about it just think of it as an early anniversary present from us to you. Isn't your anniversary coming up in a few months?"  
  
Relena's face lit up. "Oh Charlene, how thoughtful of you to remember. Yes it will be our first." She smiled at Heero. "So when do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow! And you're telling us this now!" Relena declared. She didn't know whether to feel furious or excited.  
  
David chuckled, "Well, I thought it would be alright considering you have been packed for this for three months." Relena glared at Charlene.  
  
Charlene blushed "I warn you, I talk nineteen to the dozen"  
  
"I'll drink to that," Relena stated raising her glass.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Seems our friends are going on a little vacation." an evil hollow voice stated to his companion.  
  
"Yes, well we'll have to make sure this is a vacation they will never forget." The room erupted in sinister laughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review!  
  
~Leena 


	3. Wife swaping in Fiji

Ok this is my first fic so plz be kind. plz r&r! I some what got the story line from a story my friend told me. Flames are welcome just plz don't be TOO harsh. Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, or anything of the sort. But some of the characters are mine.  
  
Stranger  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The plane's turbulence awoke Relena from her nap. "Heero," Relena yawned, "what time is it?"  
  
"2:30. You've been out for a while," he placed her head back on his shoulder, "but we still have another three hours to go. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay." Neither of them saw the two pairs of eyes watching their every move.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maravu was the name of the hotel they were staying in. Maravu is a Fijian word meaning 'calm and tranquil' ... like on a sunny day when the sea is quiet and looks like blue glass. Two of only ten villas were going to be their very private hideaway, one for each couple. Built in Fijian bure style, these villas were situated to face the tropical sunset. The lobby was exquisite. With it's enormous aquarium, sea green furniture, and mini waterfall it looked like an underwater paradise.  
  
When they entered the hotel two of six Fijian girls came to them with a drink held in each of their hands. "Ni Sa Bula*" one of the girls greeted, "The Maravu Magic will capture you while you sip our traditional welcome drink."  
  
"It's fresh iced coconut juice in its own shell, and is decorated with hibiscus flowers." The second girl explained while passing out the drinks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
If they thought the lobby was beautiful the villa was clearly stunning. It had a queen-size bed covered by a white mosquito net canopy. There was an outdoor shower in a secluded setting next to the private sun deck. Each bure was well appointed, and beautifully decorated with Fijian artwork and paintings. And, wherever you looked, flowers were spread out in their full bloom, liberally adorning the tropical home.  
  
Relena gazed at the room in amazement. "Oh Heero. It's, it's perfect. I remember staying in a villa like this in Cyprus. Oh wouldn't it be lovely if we could-" Seeing Heero's face Relena stopped. He was sitting on their bed with his eyes cast downward and his head lowered.  
  
After realizing what she just said, Relena joined him on the bed. "Heero I-"  
  
Heero stopped her, "You don't need to apologize. Your father took you around the world. Probably even farther." He gathered her up in his arms. "Relena if I could I would give you everything in the world. I love you."  
  
"I know you do and I love you too. I just have to get used to this that's all. And if it means anything I am happier now with you than I have ever been with Daddy." She graced him with one of her dazzling smiles.  
  
An evil smirk spread across Heero's face, "Heero wha- no. No. Heero we can't not no-".  
  
* * * * *  
  
"David, how about you call Heero and Relena's room and tell them to meet us in the lobby."  
  
"Alright, honey," David replied picking up the receiver.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
"H-Hello" a female voice greeted a little out of breath.  
  
"Hello, Relena it's David. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." His voice held a touch of amusement.  
  
Still out of breath Relena replied, "N-No you weren't interrupting anything. Was he Heero?"  
  
David chuckled, "Well, now that we've settled in how about you and Heero meet us in the lobby. Remember to be in your suits, and we'll check out the beach."  
  
"Oh, that'll be fun. We'll be right down."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a day of horseback riding, snorkeling, mountain biking, tennis, golf, kayaking, deep-sea fishing, and guided 4WD tours, the two couples were visibly tired. Well, all accept one.  
  
"Heero, I can't believe that you are still not tired," Relena sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm beat," David sighed "Anyone want a drink, the Sonhara's Hut is just around the bay."  
  
"Lemonade."  
  
"Water."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Make that two waters please."  
  
David laughed, "One lemonade and two waters coming up." He started running towards the hut.  
  
"Oh, he forgot his wallet," Charlene exclaimed about five minutes later, "I better go give it to him, be back in a sec"  
  
* About fifteen minutes later*  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A young Caucasian blonde woman checked her watch for the third time that afternoon. 'He's late.' Suddenly something caught her eye. "David honey there you are?"  
  
"I'm sorry honey but I was slightly delayed." David kissed her, his hands circling her waist. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"I know one way." He smirked, his arms tightening around her waist.  
  
"Later sweet heart. Tonight I promise."  
  
"Alright," she giggled, "but this time don't be late."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The figure watched the young couple in silence; it's eyes never drifting. It saw the young blonde women leave, pure hatred in its eyes.  
  
"Hi," a female voice interrupted its thoughts, "we were wondering what was taking you so long, so here I am. Heero is bringing the car around. What's up Charlene? You look like you are going to be sick."  
  
Charlene sighed heavily. "Relena I-"  
  
"Ladies," a dark masculine voice interrupted, "how long have you been here?" Relena sensed a tint of fear in his voice. He glanced at his wife who in turn wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Well-" Relena started.  
  
"Well, I came over just a little while ago to give you your wallet remember. I was just waiting till you were finished." Charlene said a little too sternly.  
  
"Um.right," David said nervously.  
  
Oblivious to the silent war that was waging between the spouses Relena asked, "So where are they?"  
  
"Where are what?" asked David looking bewildered.  
  
"Obviously, the drinks," Charlene said quickly, "and yes, David Darling, where are the drinks?"  
  
"Well, um, I just it's almost dinner. Weren't we going for that picnic?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the welcoming warm weather, meals were taken on to the terrace outside the resorts large central pavilion overlooking Lake Tagimaucia. There was a circular table with a stunning silver tablecloth, surround by duplicated wood chairs with decorative designs skillfully carved on the backs. Resting on the silver material was a turquoise vase decorated with mini seashells and decorative borders. The vase held a bouquet of beautiful red flowers.  
  
The evening was meant to be formal so both couples were dressed in eveningwear. David and Heero were both wearing black pants and a dress shirt. Relena was wearing a baby blue evening gown, which was both romantic and feminine. The beautifully pleated neckline was complimented by glittering rhinestone straps on the gorgeous peau de soie satin gown. It was formfitting enough to make all her curves noticeable, but modest enough to make her look sweet and angelic. All of her hair was piled on top of her hair in a French bun with the exception of a few strands of spiral curls, which framed her face. Charlene's taste was slightly more sensual. Her seductive, midnight black, dress was off the shoulder and stopped mid thigh, together a very dangerous combination. The dress molded to her every curve, while a triangle opening in both the front and back provided striking detail. The front opening was much lower cut than the back, revealing most of her upper body. A spectacular crystal brooch with draping strands, placed directly on the tip of the triangle, showered the dress with light. Her hair was also in a bun enhancing her bare shoulders. His wife's choice of eveningwear didn't seem to disturb David, Relena thought it best not to say anything.  
  
A waiter, dressed in the classic black pants, white full sleeve shirt, and red vest, handed the four adults menus. The menu was mostly fish, most likely because fish is one of the most profitable exports in Fiji. The group ordered whatever sounded appetizing and ten minutes later their food had arrived steaming hot. Deciding to share, they ordered many dishes between them, most being fish.  
  
Their main meal consisted of Fijian seafood chowder, Crab and Pumpkin Bisque, Shrimp Cocktail, and Eastern Shore Crab Cakes. Obviously all the food was not finished being as the two couples were not very big eaters. After dinner the couples sat and watched the waves crash against the shore.  
  
David picked out one of the red flowers from the bouquet and handed it to Charlene. Charlene smiled slightly. "You know what I learned this afternoon?" David started, "When I went to explore this resort earlier on I stumbled onto a storyteller and she told me a legend about this very lake. Would you like to hear it?" Without waiting for an answer David took a sip of his beer and continued, "Once upon a time, a princess was about to be forced by her father to marry her predestined husband. However, she was in love with another man and, in desperation, she fled from the village into the mountains and, completely exhausted, she fell asleep on the banks of the lake. While she was sleeping, she cried and in her dream tears trickled down over her cheeks and turned into beautiful red flowers," David paused and picked up another red flower, and brushed the petals against Charlene's cheek. "And the red flowers engendered the Tagimaucia plant. Tagimaucia means, 'to cry in your sleep'."  
  
David smiled, Charlene suddenly stood up, "Excuse me, I need to go to the little girls room. Relena will you please accompany me?" Relena nodded and both women left. The two men sat in silence until David decided to break the ice. "I believe my dear wife is upset with me," he stated matter of factly taking another sip of his beer, " Although, you can't really tell what her emotions are most of the time. Under that dazzling smile of hers she has a dark mask, which covers up all the feelings inside of her, much like you Heero." Heero didn't say a word, it was obvious to him his friend was drunk. David carried on, "I like your wife, Heero. She is much more innocent than mine. Behind that beautiful face lies no evil." Heero's eyes darkened at the mention of his wife. David's speech was slurring but still he pressed, "Hey I've got an idea. Let's play a game. Since your wife is more like me and mine more like you let's, you know," David made a motion with his hands, "switch wives."  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Heero had turned over the table and held David by the collar. The beer bottle smashed against the cement floor "Don't you ever think about my wife," he spat venomously.  
  
David smirked, "Okay, okay man it was just an offer. Ok from now on I won't even think about doing anything of the sort with that magnificent woman." Heero's grip tightened, but David still smirked. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him.  
  
"Heero put him down!" Charlene's voice flooded the room. Heero put David down and Relena entered the room.  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked bewildered. Without another word Heero grabbed Relena by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Things aren't exactly going as planned."  
  
"I'm afraid you are correct my dear; things are going better than planned. Now that act one is complete act two will commence ahead of time."  
  
"I think he suspects."  
  
"Even if he does. The show must go on. No matter what it takes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Ni Sa Bula is the Fijian greeting  
  
Well that was chapter 3. love it hate it neither? Plz review! thanx again kmf for all your help.  
  
~Leena 


	4. Information

This story is curently being re-written. 


End file.
